A number of temperature sensing devices have been proposed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,869,151 a pyrometer tube was suggested with a protective tube over the temperature sensor and a hinged cover over the terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,764 suggested a thermocouple inside a tube and with a cover screwed to a flange on the shielding tube. U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,004 discloses a thermocouple design with a thermocouple inside a protective tube and a cover over the terminals held on by a central threaded stud. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,094 suggests a construction for a high temperature thermocouple inside a protective tube, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,090 suggests an alternative construction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,680 suggests a mounting of a temperature sensing probe by a single screw on the wall of cooking apparatus.
These patents do not suggest a construction for a temperature sensing probe wherein the electrical connections are properly covered for protection yet wherein the protective cover may be readily removed and the entire mount may be readily removed for servicing or replacement.